Uchihacest:Brotherly Love From A to Z , part 1
by mainki
Summary: Yaoi, uchihacest, incest, rape, lemon, ItaSasu Sasuke discovers that his aniki can be something else than a caring older brother. The question is :is it bad?
1. Chapter 1

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

_Disclaimers:I don't own the characters._

_**A/N:warning: yaoi, uchihacest, incest,** **lemon,- it's all of a lighter character. If you are looking for harder stuff go directly to part 2/love on the floor. Please Read and Review**  
_

**Chapter 1: What can change it all. A.B.C. **

And it was all as usually. After so many years the difference between them was still grotesque. Itachi won again.

But it was something different about him today, his eyes had a venomous glitter, and he was breathing heavily almost panting, as if he couldn't catch enough air in his lungs.

"Itachi ...", started Sasuke, watching his brother coming closer and closer. He knew exactly what would follow the loss of the battle .Tsukiyomi. To make him stronger. Sasuke tried to summon Susano'o, it didn't appear. He was helplessly sliding down the cold wet stone behind his back onto the ground.

Itachi didn't make him wait long. With one hand he pinched Sasukes' hands above his head lifting him up by the neck with the other, so that their eyes met.

"Susano'o da."

Itachis' Susano'o heavily restrained Sasukes' movements.

"Itachi! What the hell are you ..?"

But he didn't get to finish what he was about to say. Itachis' lips covered his mouth and Sasuke felt the taste of Itachis' breath as his tongue was forcing through Sasukes' squeezed teeth. Panic hit him hard as he was helplessly fighting back trying to get free from his brothers' grip. Pointless. Itachi was simply stronger. Much stronger. As always.

Sasuke gathered all the remaining chakra in desperate attempt to call out any technique, anything. And bitter tears of shock and shame flooded his eyes, running down the cheeks.

Suddenly Sasuke felt Itachis' gaze on him, and the grip softened. Itachi stepped back. Then everything went spinning. And black. Sasuke passed out.

When Sasuke eventually opened his eyes he was alone. Itachi had been gone. The realization of what had happened didn't occur yet. But it didn't take long until thoughts started buzzing in his head like annoying wasps.

Could it have been Tsukiyomi or some sick genjutsu? He spat out- the taste of Itachis' saliva in his own mouth proved him wrong. And the last weak hope to shake off the horror of the happened vanished.

Was there something wrong with Itachi? Maybe it wasn't Itachi at all, but an imposer? - Sasuke held in his breath catching to the convenient hope. But.

Impossible. Itachis' Susano'o was impossible to fake. Could it be that he was influenced by something, wasn't in his own mind?

Sasuke lowered onto the ground, hands and legs shaking. He needed time to think, on his own. He just couldn't bear to go home now.

….Home…..

Later in the night Sasuke was carefully approaching the Uchihas' mansion, avoiding the front of the house in order not to get seen. He still had his thoughts all over the place, but one thing was clear- there was no point running and hiding. It had to be sorted out once and for all.

He felt uneasy, reaching for the door handle, trying to make as little noise as possible. Up to the very moment Sasuke didn't even realize himself how much he hoped his brother not to be home, or already asleep. But better –away.

One part of him desperately wanted to clear the conscience and mind by talking to Itachi, while the other cowardly wished to run far away and to never ever see him again.

He didn't even know if he could look his brother into the eyes. Shame was what he felt and he hated himself for that. Why should he feel ashamed? He was fighting back, he _was_! It was Itachi who should be ashamed!

The floorboards under the feet squeaked traitorously as he was making his first steps towards the kitchen. The hopes shattered to bits as Sasuke heard his brother walking out of his own room and moving in his direction.

Sasuke froze still, scared to breathe, with one single thought in his head. 'God, make him walk by and not notice me. Please, God, make him not see me'.

But next moment Itachi turned on the switch and bright blinding light scattered across the kitchen alighting all the corners. Sasuke felt like a thief caught red-handed on the very spot. Now Itachi must have seen him already. No point hiding any more.

Suddenly he felt very hot in the face, and he started sweating and hands trembling. In an instant his chest felt like too narrow and small to hold breath in and he started grasping for air with wide gaps, like a fish out of the water. He was almost feeling sick, the vision got all cloudy and blurry.

Tears started running from his closed eyes down the face, onto the floor. Drip. Drop. He sobbed.

Not being able to control and hold his feelings any longer, Sasuke started weeping aloud, shoulders shaking.

Itachis' steps could not be heard anymore. And after long moment there was no sign of him present. Maybe he left? Or didn't notice him? Sasuke opened his eyes, hoping for the first as he was wiping the cheeks and nose. He lifted the gaze.

But Itachi was there, standing just few steps away and looking straight into Sasukes' eyes.

He was smiling.

"Niisan, why?"cried out Sasuke. All of a sudden he felt himself so little, like he was a child again."Why?"

He wanted to run away, hide himself in the furthest darkest corner he could find, but the legs wouldn't listen. His body wouldn't hear the orders that his desperate mind was screaming out. He took a few unsteady steps in Itachis' direction and looked him in the eyes

"Why, niisan?!", he repeated again and then the legs betrayed him.

But Itachi was there to catch him. He put his strong arms around Sasukes' torso and steadied him back on the feet. Then he wiped the wet of tears Sasukes' eyes with his warm hands and held him close and tight.

"Why?! Why?!", kept weeping Sasuke hiding the face on brothers' chest, while Itachi was stroking his little brothers' hair, slowly and comforting, allowing him cry the tears out.

Then the answer came. His voice was soft and low, not higher than a whisper. Itachi lightly grabbed his brother's chin with two fingers, lifted his head and looked straight into his eyes.

"Because I love you, otouto. And I want you to love me too ".

And kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 2: Day two. Three. Four. The dream-**

Sasuke woke up in his bed, head aching. He felt as if he just woken up after a terrible nightmare, managing to get bits and pieces of sleep with no rest. First he didn't even recall either the training or what followed after. But slowly the memories started creeping back into the head and with them all yesterdays' feelings of uncertainty and shame. He felt lost. And dirty.

With one jump of the bed Sasuke rushed into the bathroom and switched on the hot water tap that immediately steamed up the mirror on the wall, just above the bathtub. He was already about to get into the water when he stopped his gaze on the door, pulled the door-handle to himself making sure the door was closed and then he turned the key. This was the first time he locked the door when bathing.

The water was really hot and Sasuke felt it burning the top layers of his usually pale skin, turning it red. He was forcing himself to withstand the torture as if it was a deliberate punishment for something he couldn't understand but was to blame for.

What was it Itachi said to him yesterday? That he did it because he loved him, and he wanted Sasuke to love him back.

Sasuke thought that he _did_ love him, as a brother. The question was if it was this type of love Itachi was after? Doubtfully.

They had been living together under the same roof for so many years, sharing the food from one plate and sometimes falling asleep together on tatami in front of the TV, exhausted after the mission. Itachi had always been more than a brother. He was a friend, a dear friend, always there to listen and help with advice. And who always stood by his side.

Then Sasuke felt blood rush to his cheeks. They went to hot-springs. Many times. Together. Bathing body to body. Naked. Even joking about other bathing men's 'prides' and 'shames', and even worse- comparing each other's!

He suddenly felt sick in the guts and nearly vomited onto the bed he was sitting. Just the thought of Itachi naked made him utterly disgusted. Sick. Twisted. Perverted. No, it's Itachi who is perverted and sick.

But why? Why would he all of a sudden change so drastically? Why now?

Sasukes' head started aching again, splitting pounding headache, ringing in his every cell if the body.

Sasuke curled on the floor in a ball, looking for clarity and simple answers.

All his thoughts went back to that kiss. No. It was two of them. Sasuke caught himself trying to decide which one was worse, the first one, cruel, forceful and greedy, the one that shocked him unconscious during the training. Or the second one- soft and wet, tender, caring. He suddenly remembered how he slightly opened his own mouth meeting Itachis' lips, as if wishing for it. No. It couldn't have been. Damn you, Itachi! It must have been genjutsu. Definitely he used sharingan to hypnotize or cloud Sasuke's mind! There was no other explanation. Couldn't have been! Or could it?

…..Same day. Later.

Tired of thoughts Sasuke got out of the room. He had been sitting staring at the door for ages, expecting it to open any second. But the minutes ran, turning to hours. And Sasuke got tired. He was uncertain how to behave, what to say, if he saw Itachi now. But he felt that sitting in the room would drive him insane ( if there was any sanity in him to spare of course).

He walked around the house. It all felt quiet. Then he slowly approached the kitchen and looked in. It was empty. Itachi had been gone. He was all alone.

They never left any note to each other when leaving on a mission, even if they knew ahead how many days, weeks, months it would take. But usually they didn't know. Unexpected things happen on the way from one village to the other and so on. But every time when one of them was at home, he would make food for two, just in case the other one returns, tired and hungry. And then they would sit and talk the night through about all the challenges of the past days.

Now Sasuke felt lonely. Why? Damn you, Itachi.

…..Day three. Four. Five. The dream.

The clock on the table by the bed showed 3 am. Sasuke woke up all in cold sweat. He started shivering severely and clenching his teeth. He could not shake off the bad feeling. He had had a terrible nightmare.

He dreamt of Itachi. As if they were laying on the ground, opposite the waterfall, talking, dreaming. They were both naked but it felt natural. They were brothers. Just chit-chatting. Then Itachi said something and Sasuke rolled onto his back and started laughing. It was a sincere laughter, full of joy, like the one in childhood. And Itachi laughed with him, but his eyes were sad. Then Sasuke jumped onto the feet and began teasing Itachi, as if inviting him to play a chase game. And chase they played. Sasuke running away, Itachi trying to catch him. He could have if he wanted to, but he didn't. Several times their bodies touched while running aside each other, still laughing and pursuing each other in a game. Then in a chase Sasuke ran towards the waterfall and jumped straight into it, as they had done it many times before, for real. Together.

But this time something felt wrong. He felt as if swimming through a swamp, with dirty slimy weeds catching to his legs and arms, pulling him deeper under the water, away from the air and light.

When he was already about to give up on breaking free, Itachis hand reached down to him and pulled him up onto the surface. And everything was alright again. And again they were laying together, now Itachis' fingers combing through Sasukes wet hair, and Sasuke was finger-drawing imaginary kanji on the brothers' abdomen. And they were laughing again. Together.

Then it all went black. Sasuke was suddenly alone on the same spot. He could hear the roar of the waterfall getting louder. The air around shifted. It got cold.

And all of a sudden Sasuke felt Itachis' blood. It was all over. It was warm and everywhere. Sasuke wandered around looking for Itachi but there was no sign of him except for the bloody stains all over the ground.

"Niisan! Niisan! Where are you?" Sasuke kept screaming feeling he was about to lose his voice. But there was no answer. Helplessly in despair he fell on the grass, covering the face with hands. They felt sticky and there was sickly sweet smell coming from them. Sasuke stared at his hands abruptly. They were covered in blood.Itachis' blood. Then he woke up. Heavily panting, sweat streaming down his face and body, Sasuke half seated himself on the bed, trying to shake of the feeling. It all felt so real, all the smells, the sound of the waterfall and even the sense of breeze playing in his thick tangled hair.

Sasuke got onto the feet and went into the bathroom, splashed the face with cold water. The feeling was still there. Eventually the details of the dream started blurring in his mind, ripping the scenery apart. In spite of that, the sense that something was going to happen nested deep within his chest. And something really bad it would be. It would happen something to Itachi.

Sasuke walked around the house, opening doors one after the other, feeling panic and fair.

He even called him out. But the house was silent. Itachi hadn't come back yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 3: Day six. Next Morning. Hard and wild. **

Whole day Sasuke was wandering helplessly around the house. He even failed a mission. Or frankly speaking, he didn't care to take on a mission he had been assigned. He just stayed at home. Kakashi knocked in the window a few times, but Sasuke didn't open. He felt sick, he said and refused to open the door, for the first time. It wasn't like him.

But he was worried. There was nowhere to go and no one to ask of whereabouts of his brother. Itachi was an ANBU and no one would ever give any information concerning their business.

It was not the same as asking of Hokages' personal run-around-dogs, as Kakashi or himself, and the rest of them, the Konoha shinobi.

But not Itachi. He was talented. He was special. And he was an ANBU.

Sasuke walked through the kitchen. His stomach twisted and rumbled but he didn't feel hungry. He walked up to the table and sat down on tatami, on Itachis' place, he lifted his hand and touched under the table board where Sasuke and Itachi had carved in their names when they were kids in lifetime promise to be there for each other forever.

"Damn you, Itachi. I hate you", said Sasuke aloud. Then he covered his face with hands crying silently.

===========Next morning

Sasuke slept restlessly and when he woke up the sun was already shining through the windows, casting bright light on Sasukes face making him feel uneasy. He opened his eyes and saw Itachi lying beside him, smiling and watching his little brother sleep.

Itachi was wearing his ANBU clothes. He looked tired but his eyes were shining and a gentle loving pure smile was playing on his cheeks. Itachi was beautiful.

Sasuke didn't manage to think before he exclaimed in one breath

"Itachi-nii! I'm so happy you are ok! I was so worried! There was this nightmare I had…" , he didn't continue just put his arms around Itachi shoulders, resting his head on top of his own arm so that he could touch Itachis' cheek with his head, holding him tight. It was a wonderful feeling to bring his body so close to him, to feel his frequent warm breath on Sasukes bare back, to inhale the smell of his long black hair, the smell that always reminded him a mixture of pine needles and citruses. His favourite smell, from childhood.

Itachi waited for the moment to pass. And as Sasuke still happily smiling leaned back on the pillows closing his eyes, Itachi lightly brushed his fingers over his little brothers' cheek, admiring the ivory velvety skin with his clouded eyes. He was beautiful, his Sasuke, his little brother, his otouto.

If he only knew how many days and nights Itachi cursed himself for secret desires towards his brother. He cursed himself and couldn't do anything. He just loved him so much. There was more to this feeling than a simple physical attraction.

Itachi had lovers. Many. But it was not what he wanted. It was not the only thing he wanted. No, this was passion that was burning him from the inside, driving him insane, wishing his brother not only as a one time lover, but needing Sasuke to love him. Love him back as much as Itachi loved him.

Itachis' thumb approached Sasukes' open dry lips. Suddenly Sasuke closed the eyes and… kissed it.

He didn't expect himself to do it, it all happened automatically, totally by itself. There was no point trying to deny it. Sasuke felt himself getting scared and embarrassed, but he made an effort and looked at his brother.

He suddenly discovered that he wanted Itachi to kiss him on the lips. He felt like he was losing control over his own body and will as if he was hypnotized by the vicinity of Itachis' lips by their beauty and smell. Oh, may the regrets come later, now it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that moment. Itachi mattered.

Itachi sensed that desire and wish. He approached his brothers' face freezing just a bit above so that Sasuke could taste Itachi's breath on his skin.

Sasuke readied himself, closing the eyes in a wishful expectation. But there was no kiss.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and met Itachis'. His gaze was full of tenderness, full of deep passionate feeling.

Itachi observed his brother silently without moving any closer. It was Sasukes choice to make, he didn't want to push him to anything. This was the longest second Itachi could remember in his life.

Then Sasuke made his choice.

He reached for Itachis lips first gently and uncertainly almost brotherly kissed him. His lips were soft and dry and Itachi gave him an instant before he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into his brother coven and they kissed passionately exploring each others' tastes. Hard and wild.

============= Same scene. Hard and wild. Moments later.

They were rolling on the bed. Sasukes' naked body was rubbing and twisting around Itachis' clothes. And Itachis' hand wandering down his little brothers ' spine, lower, grabbing him tight on the strong round soft muscle and squeezing it softly. Sasuke arched and cuddled his lover with one leg, not letting go of his greedy wet lips.

Losing the mind of lust Sasuke directed Itachis other hand down the stomach and lower where he so much wanted Itachi to touch him.

For a second Itachi held his breath in and froze. Then Sasuke felt resistance and Itachi moved away. The hand, though, slid the tip of Sasukes' length and Itachi whispered.

"No. Not yet."

Sasuke

Sasuke opened his eyes and licked his dry lips, he felt somewhat hurt.

"Itachi. I want more. Please?" Sasuke begged teasingly. He saw Itachis' weakness, he saw his real wish and how much Itachi was close to giving in

Itachi was still heavily panting as he slightly opened his eyes and stared at his brother with clouded eyes.

"It's too early, otouto. Not yet." He made a pause and added an instant later

"I must go now" .

The moment passed. Itachi touched his brothers' forehead softly with his lips and got of the bed. For the first time Sasuke stretched on the bed like a cat who thief-scoffed the cream and didn't get caught. He was feeling superior to his older brother, for once. He felt victorious.

But.

Itachi made a few steps towards the door. Sasuke was studying him with new eyes, as if he was seeing his brother for the first time. And it was truly for the first time he saw Itachi in this light, not like a brother.

Sasuke suddenly noticed that Itachis' left hand was shaking and the two steps towards the door looked unsteady.

"Itachi!", called out Sasuke slightly worried.

.Itachi turned the head not bothering to hide pain that the sudden stop caused him.

"Nani?" itachis' voice was soft and sad. But he was smiling.

"I love you, aniki ", said Sasuke, jumping from the bed giving Itachi kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, otouto", answered Itachi. He kissed him back and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 4: h.i. Itachis' pain & Sasukes' grief.**

Itachis pain.

Itachi walked out of the house and heavily seated himself on the stairs outside the front door. The pain was too intense for walking. He had to wait.

He heard from the open window in Sasukes' room the sound of running water. Sasuke was showering. For a moment a part of him felt disappointed and envious. He couldn't afford washing off Sasukes' kisses and touches from his body. He wanted to keep them even if for a bit longer. It would not be soon he could feel it all again. And he had waited for too long. These moments were precious. Itachi smiled happily wiping the drops of sweat from above the lip.

The pain intensified and he closed the eyes, falling into meditation gradually separating his mind from the body, fooling away the pain. He concentrated the thoughts on the upcoming mission. It would be a hard one, involving assassination of several families, them amongst women and children. But it was a mission. Personal feelings didn't matter, he had to abstract himself from the painful thought- what if one day some ANBU-ninja from the neighboring country would come the same way after him and Sasuke.

Would he be able to protect him? Would he even be there to protect him? And the next thought. Did Sasuke really need protection?

Graduating with top scores before of the rest in his class, Sasuke was without a doubt a talented shinobi. The suffering that Itachi had caused him in the past, by killing their parents as ordered by Konohas' high-ups made Sasuke really strong, mentally and physically.

Sasuke was skilled with weapons, poisons, could execute a top-rank technique in an instant. He inherited the Uchihas' pride- sharingan, special eye jutsu, which he successfully upgraded, approaching the level close to Itachis'.

He awoken Susano'o, the ultimate defense, and amaterasu. No, Sasuke didn't need his protection, he could stand for himself, eventhough Itachi was much stronger.

The sound of running water from Sasukes' room stopped. Itachi could picture his brother, body wet and naked, stepping into the room, drying with the towel his crow-black hair.

The thought answered with sharp needles in the stomach and below.

Itachi got up slowly, counting in mind up to ten, trying not to pass out. And he made it. He was stronger than pain.

One step. The leg cheated him and twisted, he nearly fell on the ground.

Again. One step. He couldn't feel his own feet touching the ground. It felt like he was making his way through the snow up to his knees.

One more step. Now it was getting a bit steadier, the ground.

Some moments later Itachi was walking down the road to the borders of the village, alongside the other three members of the ANBU squad. They were heading on the mission.

Itachi was walking clenching his fists so that knuckles turned white. He was smiling and chit-chatting. He was in pain. Heading to kill.

==============Sasuke. One night. One day.

Sasuke stretched himself joyfully on the bed. He looked at the door close after Itachi. He heard his brother leave. He waited a few moments and went to bathe.

When the first drops of cold water fell on Sasukes' head, he remembered Itachis' eyes, sad, full of love and tenderness. Sasuke thought of his passion and then of his pain.

He made the water warmer and his sadness vanished, giving place to something new. Sasuke wondered what it was. Sasuke was definitely excited by the new sensation that his brother had given him when kissing and touching.

Sasuke wasn't an innocent virgin boy, he had some short time relationships with girls before. But it was never love. He never really cared for anyone as much as he cared for Itachi. And all acts just reminded him of merely animalistic moves rather than of something deep to cherish and care for. He never did it twice with the same girl, and never called back after. He just didn't care. He never even thought if he hurt or pleasured anybody when doing it. But it was different with Itachi. It was so much different. He wanted to be loved by him, and he desired to give his love to his aniki.

He wondered if this strange new feeling towards his older brother was worth digging into or would it just cause regrets and bad conscience. Sasuke hushed the thought away. Later.

Later can he analyze and feel guilty. But for now he was happy.

Warm water was streaming down Sasukes shoulders, as he kept his face under the shower, eyes closed, thinking of how just a few moments ago he was covering with kisses the other mans' face.

Mans'! And this _man_ was his own older brother! He switched off the water and sat on the side of the bathtub, feeling something between ashamed and scared.

It took him a few moments before he recovered his breath and wrapping a towel around the head he stepped onto the floor, then he walked back into his room and laid in the bed.

Where was Itachi now, he wondered. Was he thinking of him now? Something told him – he was, and this thought was comforting like Itachis' presence.

Time was nearing noon.

Damn it, said Sasuke to himself, recalling the past few days and the mission he refused to take on. Kakashi would probably demand an explanation or even worse- a report. It was uncommon for a shinobi to refuse orders, very uncommon, very un-Sasuke-like.

Something didn't let him meet anybody from the village now, especially not his teammates they knew him too well. They would read it in his eyes, just by one look at him about what he felt for his own brother, what they did and what he, Sasuke, wanted to do but didn't get to.

How would he dare look into their eyes, the great Uchiha, who killed Orochimaru and was feared by the five strongest Kage of the shinobi world?

Sasuke gulped. To report him sick was not a solution. Eventually someone would anyway come to check up on him, and what reason would he give then?

Itachi. Itachi. His thoughts wandered back to the product of his suffering, shame and excitement – all in one.

Were they doomed now to hide and pretend to the rest of the days, him and his brother, guilty of the forbidden? How could he bear to live like that?

Suddenly Sasuke thought of how his brother felt, how could _he_ go on a mission today? Surely, the ANBUs hid their faces behind masks, but...

Some annoying thought started taking shape in Sasukes' mind and it occurred to him that Itachi wouldn't hide ashamed. Itachi was not ashamed! As if all that was happening between them was not out of ordinary. Not for Itachi**. **How could this be?

Sasukes' headache started to come back. Abruptly came the answer blinding Sasuke with pure rage. His brother had had it with someone else!

Sasukes' fist thrashed the glass framed picture of him and his brother that stood by the side of his bed. Glass shattered and tiny splinters penetrated his skin, making it bleed. The picture fell out of the frame on the floor and Sasuke trot on it rushing out of the room.

He had to get away from that place, the place where Itachi had kissed him. He felt betrayed. And used. And so terribly unhappy.

By the nightfall Sasukes' head cleared off. He reached a decision- _that_ had to end, before it went too far.

Sasuke made up his mind. This story would not have a happy ending. There was no future for them like that. It had to come to an end.

Sasuke was crying bitterly as a child, cuddling his knees. It was a heartbreaking thought that he didn't know if he could bear to live with: to see Itachis' face, his smile, his eyes, his lips. To see not being able to show him how he felt. Or even worse- to try to fight the temptation knowing how badly Itachi wanted him. He could feel his desire while kissing him, while touching him on the bed.

Sasuke wondered what their life would look like in future. They were close as brothers, would it mean that they would have to distance from each other?

What if Itachi decided to go on with his life or just separate from him, leaving him alone with all these memories and thoughts?

Sasuke sobbed again.

It was getting cold. Sudden wind started blowing somewhere from the east, and Sasuke shivered under the first rain drops that fell on his head. They woke him up from his infatuation.

He was a shinobi for crying out loud! Now he was sitting in the middle of the night weeping like a child or a girl?! And what about?! That he shouldn't have intimacy with his own brother?!

Sasuke jumped on the feet abruptly. His eyes had a furious glow**.**

"Damn you, Itachi! I hate you so much".


	5. Chapter 5

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 5: Sasukes' decision. **

Night was long but Sasuke slept well, without any dreams or worries. Physical and mental torture of the past days took its toll. As soon as he threw himself on the bed not even bothering to undress, Sasuke felt that it wouldn't take him long to fall asleep. All his thoughts mixed together and he disappeared falling into the bottomless black hole people call sleep.

In the morning he showered and went to see Kakashi. He got a mission in the neighboring country. Good. This would give him time to prepare before he could meet Itachi.

Sasuke stood by his decision. There was no turning back. Hard as it seemed yesterday but now Sasuke felt relief, as if a ton of heavy boulders fell from his chest.

He saw himself as if he had been cured from a disease or got clean after he'd rolled in a pile of rotten stuff. He was not afraid to meet anyone's' gaze anymore.

The mission would take him several days, at the least four, at the most a week.

He departed directly, gladly seizing the opportunity not to go back home. He felt good, in peace with himself.

After six days Sasuke returned. The mission was accomplished without major complications. He was tired. It had been raining the last few days. And he was soaking wet, cold and hungry.

He speeded up home. The lights in the windows were off. And soon as Sasuke stepped through the door he knew he was alone. Itachi hadn't returned yet.

The thought of Itachi foully stung him in the heart, but he drove it away. He came to the kitchen, ate and went to bed.

Next morning was dull and grey, There was no mission for him to do and Kakashi persuasively advised him to 'rest himself'. Sasuke even went to ask the Hokage, to see if there was anything else for him to do. But the answer was still the same. Rest today - fight tomorrow.

As the day was slowly coming to its end, the dark purple sun started diving behind the great Yama in the west, leaving the villagers , and Sasuke amongst them, to breathe the heaviness of the upcoming night.

To freshen himself up, Sasuke went to his spot by the water, to swim. They used to come here with Itachi when they were kids. They used to practice their Katon- techniques just a meter away from where Sasuke was standing.

The water was surprisingly warm, and even the stiffness of the air seemed to heat up all around. Sasuke dived in deep, trying to reach the sand and gravel of the river bottom with his hand. It was too dark to see anything underwater but the further he pushed his way through, the colder it got.

The lungs reminded of the necessity to breathe and eventually Sasuke had no other choice but to pull himself back to the surface for a gap of air. He felt better. This little body-challenge cleared up the thoughts. Suddenly his shinobi- senses gave him a warning. There was somebody else there, watching him.

Trying not to show it, Sasuke casually looked around. He could see nothing out of ordinary. Shadows must have tricked him. But the mood was ruined. Harshly wiping himself with the top of his kimono and slightly shivering of cold he moved home.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 6: Not to betray. Life and Death. **

On the doorsteps he saw a pair of geta(Japanese traditional footwear). So Itachi was at home. Sasukes heart jumped into his throat, loudly beating in his ears making him deaf. He slid the door open and entered. There was light in Itachis' room. But he was not alone. Sasuke could hear several voices talking, arguing.

Cautiously he moved forward and was just about to knock when the room opened. Three masked ANBU members silently glared at Sasuke. He got the point, 'hm'ed', turned around and went into the kitchen.

The conversation renewed. Sasuke was desperately trying to make out the words. Couple of times it sounded like 'put all our lives in danger…' then 'will be accused …' and finally – the last was said when the door slid open- for Sasuke to hear-

"I'll send someone from medical squad to patch you up".

And the ANBUs closed the door, hiding Itachi behind it. As they walked through the kitchen, one of the ANBUs turned his head to Sasuke.

"You should not disturb him.", he said in colorless voice and they left.

Sasuke waited a moment then jumped on his feet and rushed to Itachis' door. He knocked. "Itachi, it's me", Sasuke called. There was no answer. Then he pushed the door. It was locked. From the inside.

He ran out through the kitchen veranda, outside, around the house, to Itachis' open window.

A masked ANBU was sitting on window ledge facing the garden. He saw Sasuke directly. "You were told not to approach him now," he addressed Sasuke in a husky low voice.

"How is he?", asked Sasuke trying to sound indifferent. He was getting annoyed by ANBUs making rules in his own home. The shinobi made a sign for him to leave, ignoring the question. But Sasuke was not easy to spook off, instead he made a step towards the window, trying to look into the room and called for Itachi loudly. In a blink of an eye the ANBU was standing in front of him and razor sharp kunai stung Sasuke in the throat, leaving a harmless but painful scratch.

"Leave. This was the last warning". Whispering command sounded extremely persuasive and Sasuke concluded that it was better not to argue further. He turned to leave when he heard a dumped rustle behind. When he turned the head the ANBU was gone.

Sasuke was tempting the fate. As quiet as he could, trying not to breathe, he approached Itachis' window, ready to climb in, at the same time preparing to get attacked from the inside of the room.

But no attack followed. The room was empty. Sasuke got in and waited thinking Itachi was using the restroom, but there was nothing to be heard from that direction. And there was no light under the bathroom door either, he checked. Empty.

Sasuke stayed in Itachis' room and waited. He somehow felt he needed to sort it out. Even just to see Itachi would help. He waited and waited, going through events over and over again until he got so confused that couldn't think any more. He fell asleep crouching by Itachis bed trying to avoid red stains.

A few hours later Sasuke felt a presence of someone in the room beside him. It was Itachi. He was freeing himself from the clothes awkwardly, bandages were restraining his movements. 'I was worried'- said Sasuke to him. But Itachi didn't answer. He didn't even look in his direction.

"Itachi! Are you deaf and blind? I am here", screamed out Sasuke, totally losing his cool from meeting Itachis' indifference to him. Everybody was ignoring him and treating him like nuisance today. Even his own brother! (Especially his own brother).

There was no answer again, Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the shoulders forcing him to look at him. He overdid it and Itachis' chest wounds started bleeding through the bandages. It must have been hurtful, but he didn't make a sound, just lowered himself onto the floor. Sasuke sat beside him, facing his back. There was silence. Itachis head was low, his long hair streaming down the shoulders and covering the face.

"Leave" , the whisper was in dry almost mechanical voice. It thrashed Sasuke like a salty whip over scratched back. He got up fast, and went towards the door and was just about to leave when abruptly he looked back at Itachi, giving him a hurt glare full of hatered and then he hissed

"Very well. If this is how you want it. I will not approach you again!". Itachi was sitting still the same way, but when he answered, Sasuke could hardly make out the words. The voice was huskier and lower than before.

"It is how _you_want it, Sasuke", he said. Sasuke watched Itachis shoulders move like of a painful spasm as he spoke. Sasuke crossed the room in fast steps and stood in front of his brother, glaring down at him. That was the drop.

"What?!Why? do you think you know what I want?! You think you are the smartest, Itachi? Can decide everything for everybody? Do you?!"

Itachis' body leaned forward slightly but he didn't answer. Sasuke stood in front of him, accusing. Itachi didn't protest. Eventually he breathed the words out

"I don't blame you, Sasuke", he said, and Sasuke had to kneel beside him to make out what he was saying. It was painful to watch. Beads of sweat were falling from Itachis' face (or maybe tears?). But it didn't bother Sasuke for now, what mattered was the truth. _Why_ was he treated this way? _Who_ gave _him_ the right to treat him this way after all?

Itachi licked his dry lips and leaned even lower.

"Sasuke, I don't blame you. It's your decision. I understand"

"What?!" ,screamed out Sasuke, jumping on the feet again. "Who are you to blame _me_?", he demanded. "After everything _you_ did to me! You …you…"

Itachis' hand waved slightly in the direction of the bed table, he could not get up.

"What?", asked Sasuke confused, he fury passed, he was getting worried by Itachis' look. Itachi waved again and fell onto the floor heavily breathing, saliva mixed with blood running from the side of his mouth onto the carpet.

"Itachi!" Sasuke was on the knees lifting his brothers' head with trembling hands, trying to place him on the bed causing as little pain as possible. Itachi was still conscious.

"There. Do not... betray…yourself… ", said he and passed out.

Sasuke heard the main door slid open and medical ANBU rushed in. He roughly pushed Sasuke away from his brother and ordered to leave. Shocked, in despair, he didn't move. His eyes were wandering around the room trying to catch up to reality. Then the look fell on the bed-table. Hands shaking, he pulled out the draw.

On the very top laid a crumpled and torn picture of him and his brother that he, Sasuke, had smashed in rage and trotted on. Now it was covered in Itachis' blood. He must have picked it up when Sasuke rushed out of the house cursing, and carried it with him on the mission. Shame colored Sasukes face.

He took it and left the room. The ANBU locked the door behind him.

/Empty words. Full feelings.

Itachi didn't regain consciousness that night. Early in the morning the medical shinobi came out, unmasked, he had a concentrated and bothered look on his face. Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen, eyes red of insomnia and tears.

"He is poisoned and getting worse. Don't go there", he warned. "I'll come back soon, you can't help him now anyway", and with these words he left.

Sasuke kept staring into nothingness with empty eyes. Then he slowly got up, straightened his kimono shirt, and stood like that for a while. He was still clutching in the hand the picture that had become all soaked a fuzzy. But he hadn' t put it down for a second. Then he turned as if remembering something and went to Itachis room.

The windows were closed and it was dark inside. Itachi was laying on the bed delirious. He had severe fever and all his body was shivering, teeth chattering. He was mumbling illegibly, and Sasuke thought he heard him call out his name.

He stood motionless for a while then fell on the knees by Itachis' bed, choking with tears.

" Gomen'nasai, Itachi-nii', whispered he choking with tears, squeezing his brothers hand as hard as he could.

"Forgive me. Onegajshimasu. Itachi-nii, aniki." Itachis eyes opened and for a moment Sasuke thought he saw a glimpse of smile on his lips. Then Itachis body started shaking convulsively, his eyes widened. The masked expression filled in his face as he fell on the pillows quiet. His breath stopped.

"Niisan! Niisan**.."** Sasuke was screaming his lungs out until the room went spinning. He saw himself as if from above, floating near the ceiling. He saw himself fighting free from the medical shinobi that appeared somehow in the room with the bucket of leaches to suck out Itachis' poisoned blood. They didn't know it was too late.

Sasuke was losing it out of sorrow. They had to knock him unconscious, as he was hysterical and wouldn't let them anywhere close to his brother. When he opened his eyes he was tied up, with double ropes, lying in the opposite corner of the room. He couldn't break free and started creeping on the stomach towards Itachis' bed. There was no one on the room. Neither Itachi, nor the ANBUs. But the floor was covered in red leaches. They had sucked some of Itachis blood.

All of them were dead. Sasuke crept closer and took one in his mouth and thoroughly chewed. "Hontou ni gomen'nasai, yurushite. Onegai", said he in the mind, either to Kami or to himself or Itachi. And then –he smiled

"Forgive me, brother…", he swallowed "but you are not going anywhere without me", and closed the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 7: A friend.**

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was in the hospital. The sun was shining bright through the windows, laughing at him. He didn't die. A nurse by his bed was dozing off, tired after nightlong watching shift. How long had he been there, he wondered indifferently.

The nurse opened her eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke kun, you are awake! what a relief! Everybody was so worried about you". Sasuke turned away and didn't answer. He wondered why he failed. Maybe there was not enough poison in that leach.

"Tsunade-sama has been spending every night by your bed, and Kakashi-san came, and the others. What a happiness! I'll go and tell them!" With these words she rushed out. Sasuke didn't react. The world was empty and colorless. And he didn't want to stay in it.

Soon Tsunade and two nurses came in, she didn't bother knocking and said nothing to him, just checked his pulse, took some blood samples and gave orders to take them immediately to laboratory.

As soon as everyone else left, she sat on Sasukes' bed, turned his head to look in the eyes. Then she slapped him hard across the face. Sasuke felt blood in the mouth. Tsunade got up and headed towards the door.

"He is alive", she said and slammed the door shut.

Later on Kakashi came. He said it would be better for Sasuke to leave the shinobi world. Yes, Itachi was alive, but he didn't know any details.

"He is in the closed ANBU-facility", explained Kakashi. Then he leaned very close to Sasuke and whispered in his ear

"Sasuke, I heard the rumors. Itachi said many things when delirious. The things one doesn't say about own brother.". Sasuke reddened but Kakashi continued. "Many people would put their lives on the line for Itachis' sake, and for yours…" he made an accent the last word. A pause followed.

"But if there is any truth to the story, and it goes any further, you will both be banned from the village, just so that you know. I'm telling it to you as a friend".

Sasuke didn't answer. He had nothing to say. For the first time since he woke up his fears started to take dangerous form, though at the same time the worst one of them was _not__real_. Itachi was alive. Nothing else mattered.

He nodded to Kakashi in gratitude, still not being able to speak after Tsunades' punch. Frankly, he didn't know what to say. It was all true. And Kakashi was too smart to try and make a fool of. Sasuke felt like he lost in Kakashis eyes, even though there was no blame, no accusation in his tone, just pure disappointment. And Sasuke didn't care. His thoughts were with Itachi.

_Looking for Itachi. Two weeks later.

As soon as Sasuke was allowed to leave the hospital, he went to search for Itachi. Something was telling him it would not be so easy. It was Tsunades orders to keep an eye on him, and he was not to be left alone for long. Tsunade cared for her 'round-around dogs'.

It took many long days and nerves to persuade Kakashi to get intel on where Itachi was kept. It seemed like there was a reason behind this secrecy. And Sasuke truthfully hoped it wasn't the one Kakashi had warned him about.

Eventually Sasuke managed to get closer to Itachi, but there was one insignificant complication- the ANBUs. It wasn't like an impossible task to get into Itachis' room unseen, but at the same time not humanly realistic to perform it without any victims. So the only and worst alternative was to beg for permission for a visit. Funny as it was, the permission was granted- Sasuke could see his brother for a short tad, under supervision. That went better than expected, said Sasuke to himself and in a better mood proceeded down the corridor where he was told to wait to be called out.

Time was running annoyingly slowly. The grey cold corridor was empty and there was no sign of people anywhere. Sasuke started losing the track of time. It must have passed over 3 hours and just as he was about to get back to the main hall or start checking all the doors for Itachi without invitation, when suddenly a group of 3 ANBUs approached him from around the corner and made him a sign to follow them. Everyone proceeded in silence.

Itachis' room was on the other floor, and they kept walking for a while, until eventually they stopped by the room, knocked and walked in. Two ANBUs stayed behind the door and one followed Sasuke into the room.

It was a typical hospital room, rather small, without any facilities, but the amount of medical tools and equipment was impressive and worrying. Itachi's body looked small and fragile, wrapped in countless wires and pipes connected to electronic machines. His face was pale, eyes closed. But as soon as Sasuke approached, he made a weak attempt to greet him.

" It's been a while, Sasuke", he said in a weak voice and Sasuke felt like rushing to him, but he didn't move. It was a strange uncomfortable feeling to share this moment with unknown people watching your every move, while disguising it into 'important reading of magazines of medical notes'. It was two of them. Besides the one who came with Sasuke, there was one more person there, wearing medical robe and a forehead protector with the sign of Amegakure, it was a woman. Sasuke remembered her from before- she was that night in the room, one of the shinobi with Itachi, before he passed out. Sasuke didn't like her. And she didn't make any sign of recognizing him or paying any attention to his presence in the room. As if he didn't exist.

Sasuke came up to Itachis' bed and stood next to him silently.

"Sasuke, I am sorry", said Itachi quietly as he opened his eyes, meeting his little brothers' worried gaze.

"What are you saying, Itachi?! Now you are fine, ne? You will be fine, ne?", he got a reassuring answer.

Though, Itachis' life was no longer in danger, he needed medical supervision before he could be released home. Nothing more was said.

Itachi closed the eyes again and Sasuke felt he hadn't said to his brother what he wanted to say. It wasn't like that he imagined their meeting after all these sleepless nights he spent at the hospital himself and after in search for his older brother.

The ANBU made a sign that it was time to leave. Sasuke took brothers' hand into his. Cords with different color liquids were hanging from it like straws from open juice boxes. Sasuke slightly squeezed Itachis' hand and stroke it with a thumb, hiding the gesture from the others in the room. Itachi stroke it back. Then he slightly opened his eyes. Full of lust. And love. But it was wrong place and time. He had to go. They were being watched.

When Sasuke was followed out into the corridor, he was informed of not coming back until Itachi would be ready to get released from the hospital. That was the orders from the top.

Sasuke was already wandering down the corridor when he heard rapid steps behind his back- the ANBU was catching up to him, as if he'd forgotten to say something. Sasuke just managed to make half a step aside, when a strong well counted thrash landed on one of his shoulders, he was aiming for the head though.

"This is a parting present from Itachi san, and his wife",said the ANBU and with no more words went his own way.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 8: What was I to you, Itachi?**

Several weeks later Itachi returned home. Not alone. His future wife, the medical ANBU from Amegakure, was about to move in to live with him. With them. Sasuke was keeping to himself and tried to do his best to play a good brother but kept his distance. He accurately avoided possible situations when he could be left with Itachi alone, took on himself all available missions, and at all was hardly to be seen around. Kushima Sami, Itachis' future wife, was on the 3rd month of pregnancy and anxiously making plans before the birth of the baby. Itachi spent most of the time with her.

Sasuke felt betrayed and thrown away, but after many hours of thinking he realized that it was probably for the best. As for Itachi, Sasukes' buried all tenderness deep within and felt nothing but the rage at himself for his stupid naivety. Kushima Sami didn't seem to notice any confrontation between the brothers and was all in her own thoughts. It didn't take long until she started making her rules at home, acting more and more confident by the day, until eventually Sasuke felt like a guest in his own home

One night Itachi was home alone, Kushima set off to Amegakure to make the final preparations before the wedding that was planned in 2 months. Itachi didn't follow with her. He was already perfectly fit for missions and it was supposed to be departing on one shortly. At least that was the excuse Sasuke heard him give to his 'precious' before her trip.

"Sasuke, we need to talk", said Itachi rudely coming into Sasukes' room without knocking. Sasuke was just about going to go to shower and had his clothes off, just a towel around the smirked at his brother.

"It's not like I don't want to talk to you, Ita-niisan…", started Sasuke in a mocking manner, feeling half uneasy- half tensed all of a sudden. "…but as you might have failed to notice, I'm busy".

And not developing the conversation further, Sasuke moved towards the bathroom and pulled the door open. Itachi was fast. He'd always been fast. It didn't take him a split of a second when he pushed the bathroom door closed with his back and was standing there within an inch from Sasuke and facing him.

"Sasuke", started Itachi. But his brother was pissed off.

"Will you leave me alone, for Kamis' sake! What a heck do you want?!". Well, Itachi looked at Sasuke silently, as if studying brothers' face with curiosity but at the same time he didn't move an inch away. Sasuke tried to pull the door by the handle and throw Itachi off it, but it was hardly an easy task to perform. Itachi kept standing there glaring at his little brother silently.

"What do you want with me?". Sasuke started to lose his patience. He felt annoyed and was about to hit Itachi very painfully, just in the very vulnerable spot between the legs, when suddenly Itachi stepped away from the door and moved to leave. Sasuke didn't bother to look back, just slammed the bathroom door, locked it from the inside and switched on the watertap. His hands were shaking.

Damn you, Itachi! What the heck do you want with me all the time? As soon as your wife is out of the door you wanna play old tricks? It's not gonna happen! Never! Sasuke tried to calm down. But instead the thoughts were making him more and more furious (pained? jealous? miserable?). Just taking a cool shower helped in the end. He sat there locked in the bathroom for a while and it reminded him of that morning months ago, after that time Itachi gave him the first kiss (two kisses). Same way was Sasuke trying to isolate himself from the painful thoughts and memories, he even felt ashamed, in a different way, but still. And it was all thanks to his bigger brother, his aniki, his Itachi.

His? Why _his_? Sasuke caught himself thinking of Itachi dirty thoughts. And that was still not the most hurtful. Much worse was the realization of what Itachi had done. He used him! He made him, Sasuke, fall in love with him, by playing sick tricks with his mind, and at the same time he managed to make a baby somewhere in Amegakure and he was shortly going to marry. And this was the person Sasuke considered his brother. He nearly took his own life when he thought Itachi was dead.

What was I to you, Itachi, sighed Sasuke bitterly. What am I to you?

Sasuke got dressed and went to the kitchen. The place didn't feel the same anymore. He used to love being here with Itachi. They used to share the worst and the best from the missions just at the table here, on this very tatami, talking nights through. But now it all felt wrong and unfamiliar. All the things that had been purchased by Kushima and Itachi recently made him look at the house/ especially at the kitchen/ violated and sold out. It wasn't his and Itachis' home anymore. Not his home at all.

Itachi was sitting on his usual place, sipping green tea.

"Some tea, Sasu-chan?", he said in a sweet homo-voice. Sasuke glared at him, eyes dangerously sparkling. He was walking on thin ice, Itachi. He didn't seem to realize himself how close to being punched he was. Sasuke didn't reply. Teeth squeezed, hands in fists, he was fighting the temptation to deep Itachis' nose straight into steamy hot liquid in his brothers' cup, and by that to achieve breakage of the cup against as many Itachis' facial parts as possible.

Itachi smiled. He saw the glare, he liked it.

"Sure, no tea? We can share from the same cup. Koi, Sasu-chan", Itachi patted the tatami next to himself. Sasukes eyes flickered with rage and he landed a blow at the place where just a moment ago was Itachis' head. He missed and in inertia smashed the cup and a teakettle beside it. The steaming mixture of herbs and water splashed onto Sasukes' shirt, hurting arms and chest. He ripped the soaked rag off himself and cast it on the floor. It was still burning, the hot material.

"Yeah, you look much better like this," said Itachis' voice somewhere from behind. "Koi, Sasu-chan. Do you want to play a little game?" he smirked cheesy and continued

"If I win, you are mine. If you win ...well you decide yourself what you want."

Sasuke was death-shocked on a spot.

"And what if I just kill you right here?" he squeezed the words out eventually, surprised how weak and powerless his voice sounded. Itachi lowered onto tatami, turning his back to Sasuke.

"Would you do it, otouto? Will you bear to live without me? Honto ka? You couldn't last time, remember?" Itachi took off his shirt and let his hair free.

" I wonder, was that leach a yummy treat, Sasu-chan?" The hair scattered over his scarred shoulders and Sasuke felt how his face was turning a shade of red, either of the words Itachi said or of the scene. Itachi was beautiful. He was tempting. And he knew it.

"I will kill you", said Sasuke carefully approaching Itachi. "I will kill you for betraying my brotherly love to you and for using me", he was still moving slowly while Itachi didn't bother him with a single look, still facing the opposite way, as if Sasuke was nothing more than furniture. No threat at all, whatsoever.

"I will kill you for trying to seduce me, you psycho! And for …" there Sasuke tripped and his jaw dropped in a shock, the words stuck in throat and didn't want to come out. Itachi was taking off his pants.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 9:** Lets' play. Caring brother.

"Sick bastard! _What_ the hell do you think_ I__am_? _Who_ the hell do you think _you are_?" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. And that was the person he was ready to die for!

"I wouldn't say it better myself, otouto!" Itachi threw his head back, laughing gaily.

"You are a 'what', a thing, which I can use for my own purposes, and hopefully this answers your question of who I am". Itachi turned to him, already almost completely free of clothes besides a piece of underwear of non-modest character.

"Koi, Sasuke. We'll play." Sasuke was still in shock but one thing was getting perfectly clear, Itachi was not pretending, he was not joking, he was dead serious and…scary.

"What the heck do you want? What sick games you wanna play?" wondered Sasuke counting out in mind successful variation of attack. The idea of avenging himself and getting rid of sick on the head person started looking really attractive.

If only he managed to trick Itachi pretending he was up for the game, then he'd teach him a lesson he'd never forget. Sasuke was in a state of seriously considering killing Itachi or handicapping him at least, but some other stupid part within him was desperately protesting and contradicting every argument. Even looking in Itachis' eyes and seeing him like that, in spite his every word, in spite even what he was thinking Sasuke to be, some part of him still refused to believe and still loved Itachi, and to say honestly, not purely with platonic love.

In spite of that,reminded Sasuke to himself, now the most important was to get a chance and trick him. Itachi deserved it. Every bit of him deserved punishment. Even if he was to remain without arms and legs, he'd still have a wife to take care of him. So no, Sasuke didn't pity him in a slightest.

"We shall play a chase game, Sasu-chan", smiled Itachi widely. "You will be running and if I get you- you are my prey. I will do anything I want to you or with you". Itachi slightly opened his mouth and licked his top lip slowly and there was no mistake in what he meant by that.

"What if …", started Sasuke trying not to shake of the whole mixture of feelings: disgust, shame, rage, anger, maybe a slight bit of passion…No, no passion. How could there be any passion, when it was his own brother, sick, venomous, perverted jackass who just offered him to …no, no passion whatsoever. Just hatred.

"…what if I refuse?"asked Sasuke carefully, watching every Itachis' move, waiting for the perfect moment for strike.

"And who says you have got any choice, Sasu-chan", answered the voice behind Sasukes' back, as his arm was twisted by the elbow and fixed above the head, immobilizing and preventing any possible strike.

"ka

ge bunshin", thought Sasuke aloud. The real Itachi was here, already touching against him, and Sasuke had no upper hand in this situation. Itachi tricked him first.

"Well, I want you to never ever approach me, Itachi" , said Sasuke seriously."Not to seek any contact with me, for I am going to leave."

"If you win, that is, little brother. But I wouldn't count on it. I have always caught you, otouto. Remember?"

The time stopped. Sasuke suddenly recalled a children's game. He must have been around 10, which would make Itachi 17-18. They were playing by the waterfall, him and Itachi. It was a hot day, and Sasuke had been swimming. A small accident happened when he was in the water, he tore his swimwear, having gotten caught by the underwater twig and nearly drowned. Itachi pulled him out and carried to the shore on his hands. Sasuke was death frightened, so Itachi tried to switch his mind off the accident by making fun of himself. He took off his clothes and got into the water, acting as a fool who was being attacked by the water dragon and losing, close to going under and Sasuke laughing pulled him out onto the shore. He felt like a hero, and Itachi was hailing and bowing to him, as if Sasuke were a great worrier who had saved his life. Then they were laying on the grass, cuddling and laughing. Then suddenly something happened. Itachi kissed him. Not like a brother, in a forehead, but as grownups do, on the lips. Sasuke felt Itachis' tongue greedily sweeping through his mouth, twisting around like a snake, swirling deeper and hungrier by the second. Sasuke tried to push Itachi away, but he wasn't strong enough. Itachi was breathing heavier and faster and Sasuke felt something hard and hot touching him below the brothers abdomen. Sasuke was terrified and eagerly tried to break free from the brothers grip, and with him this scary 'thing' that reminded him of a serpent ready to swallow him alive. In shock, fright and despair Sasuke thought he was fighting for his life. Eventually he bit through Itachis' lip and managed to jump up on the feet and screaming rushed away. Itachi didn't follow after him directly. He gave him a minute to run and hide. Then the chase started…

"You…you…"…Sasuke couldn't find any words. He couldn't move either. He was paralyzed and immobilized both by Itachis' hands and by the shocking memories.

"Yeah..Sasu-chan. Do you remember now?" whispered brothers' voice softly into Sasukes' ear, swirling the tongue around his shell, then giving him a wet kiss on the neck.

"Yeah…like that…you used to like it, Sasuke". And Itachi flickered his tongue back up to the ear , bringing his own naked body tighter to Sasukes. Sasuke was not fighting. He was too much in shock from everything.

"I don't …want, aniki. Please don't," but Itachi seemed to enjoy Sasukes' weakness.

"I know exactly how you like it, Sasu-chan. I'll make it the way you like it". And Sasuke was just hopelessly standing there, while Itachis' hands were getting more and more familiar with Sasukes body, exploring the parts no other man or woman touched in this manner. Itachi was excited himself. He was breathing deep and frequently through the nostrils tickling Sasukes' skin every time he exhaled.

The shadow clone on the tatami disappeared, Itachi fully concentrated on what he would call as 'pleasuring' his younger brother.

"Oh no, Itachi, don't …",weakly protested Sasuke as Itachi slowly lowered on the knees before him, as his hand were doing amazingly good job getting rid of Sasukes pants and underwear.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn' t think anymore, overwhelmed by the sensation of what he was experiencing. Oh, yes, Itachi was skilled and knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing and playing with Sasukes' tender parts, making him squeak and moan like a girl. He was purposely avoiding the very organ, leaving the best for last. As a delicacy treat in a gourmet restaurant.

Itachi opened his mouth wide , he was readying himself for the finale of this game, this would take his brother to a totally new level of pleasure, the pleasure he'd never even dreamt of existing. He would swallow him up and down, slowly then faster ..untill…

At that very moment a fist landed on Itachis' face with such strength that it threw him several meters away, into the opposite wall. Itachi lifted himself on the feet confused. Then a false grin split his face "Now I see you wanna play Sasuke. Or should I call you Sasu-chan?'. Another blow and Itachi's body convulsively thrashed on the floor. He coughed and spat out blood, lifted his gaze at Sasuke. Sasuke lowered on one knee, took Itachis' chin with two fingers and brought it close to his own face.

"I will kill you, Itachi", he said with no emotion. "I will kill you, aniki". Then he kissed Itachi on the lips, turned around and headed towards the door.

Itachi was left there, on the floor. His eyes were wide and wet.

"I will catch you, Sasuke. You know that", he called to his brother. Sasuke stopped but didn't turn the head. As if there was no threat from his brother, none whatsoever. As if he were nothing but a piece of furniture.

" No, Itachi, you won't. Because you are the one to be running away. And if I catch you…", Sasuke turned his head and their eyes glare promised Itachi nothing but the pain "…if I catch you, Itachi…You don't want me to catch you." With this words Sasuke left the room. Itachi remained sitting on the floor. Somebody has to wipe this tea, thought Itachi to himself. The whole kettle smashed to pieces. Now it's a bother to search for the new one. The clay pieces must have got stuck in tatami. And he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Uchihas :brotherly love from A till Z**

**Chapter 10:** Where is your shame, little brother?

**A/N:****ok, this is the last innocent chapter. Continuation is in 'Love on the floor'.That one has incest, lemon, rape, violence etc. please comment and review. **

Sasuke locked the door in to his room behind him and stood motionless for an instant. Then his legs betrayed him and he began slowly sliding down onto the floor. _That_ was not true. It couldn't be. His brother. His own brother. Kissing him, touching him. Was there more? Sasuke tried to remember, but he couldn't. That day, by the waterfall! Think! he ordered himself, but the tired brain refused. He couldn't picture himself, scared on the grass, in Itachis' hands anymore. The memory faded. It was all so clear when Itachi was standing next to him, he could almost smell the grass around them and feel the splashes of rumbling water against the rocks. It was so strong that feeling. But now he could hardly imagine Itachis' face, what he was doing. Was there Itachi at all? Maybe it was all just a dream? No!

He was certain, Itachi was there. He tried to seduce him, didn't he? The only question remained was if he succeeded. Sasuke bit his lip. What if he did? What if he was not pure anymore? Maybe that's where all these perverted thoughts and unnatural feelings came from? He didn't want it to be true.

A new wave of agonic hatred covered him over the head .

"I will kill you, Itachi", said Sasuke slowly and started preparing for the chase. For the hunt.

In the meanwhile his older brother cleaned up the mess on the kitchen floor. He was properly dressed, in his ANBU clothes, ready to leave when his shinobi-senses screamed out a warning. A razor shuriken cut the air millimeters away from Itachis' neck and got stuck into the wall behind.

"Ah, Sasuke.", he picked out the shuriken and aimed it at his brother, but didn't cast.

"I will kill you, Itachi", started Sasuke, but Itachi gave him a sign with his hand to be quiet.

"I am heading away now, I have got a business to attend. We'll sort it all out later." And he turned his back to Sasuke in a humiliating manner.

"Do you think I let you leave just like that?" Sasuke took out a kunai, ready to attack. Itachi reactions were immediate and kunai fell off Sasukes' hands before it even managed to leave a single scratch on the enemy. A blunt puff-sound could be heard and Sasukes' kage bunshin vanished. The attack was being executed from the blind spot. side-vision Itachi noticed electric blue lights dancing on the opposite wall.

"Chidori" growled Sasuke performing his attack.

"Where is your shame, little brother?" asked Itachi sadly. Chidori threw him on the floor, leaving deep wound in the left arm. He didn't try to avoid the technique, just guided it into non-vital bodily part.

"You deserve it all", murmured Sasuke, confused by the turn out. He definitely expected Itachi to resist and fight back. He prepared that it would be hard to take down an ANBU, but he definitely didn't expect him to give up and not even guard against the attacks. Itachi was pinch-pointed by chidori blade. Pale shoulder-bone was looking out from the torn flesh, dribbling thick blood drops on the floor. Itachi looked like himself again. A hurt, kind aniki. Not a perverted psycho who was trying to take advantage of his younger brother. He was Sasukes' aniki. His ally. His friend. His brother. Regret washed over Sasuke. He felt kind of bad.

"I am sorry", he said and chidori faded onto the ground. Sasuke touched brothers' shoulder with care, trying to stop the blood. Itachi closed his eyes. He felt so tired of this sick game. He was getting a nightmare headache.

Next moment Sasuke felt sharp pain and metal blade cut threw his flesh on the side, nearing his right lung. Sasuke choked in dry cough, spraying droplets of blood on the floor. One single move and the blade would penetrate his vital organ. Death would be torturous, gaping for the air and bleeding out.

"You, bastard", Sasuke moved his lips but no sound came out. Itachi read it.

"Hush, hush, little brother", Itachi carefully laid his prey on the ground leaving the kunai in Sasukes body pointing in the ceiling. In the meanwhile he was rope binding Sasukes arms tight behind the back. Now there was no escape.

"You sun of bitch!" breathed out Sasuke, tears in the eyes. He was fearing for the worst and Itachi didn't disappoint him. Soon the clothes were cut open and cast away, Sasuke felt Itachi was naked. He was unable to move and loosing so much blood he weakened. In this state he couldn't fight back.

Trying to overcome the pain, Sasuke fell into meditation, persuading his mind to distant places, away from the body. Away from Itachi. Itachi. Aniki. His older brother. His friend. His one and only family.

Something was happening to his body, Sasuke felt sudden pain behind that covered him fully. He coughed and choked. Screamed like he never screamed in his entire life. No, it couldn't be happening. NO.


End file.
